


Day At The Beach

by hippieofthesea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea
Summary: Just another day as a lifeguard for Hana Song.





	Day At The Beach

The water shimmered in the sunlight as the waves hit the warm sand. The lifeguard pulled the sunglasses off her face as she looked over at the group of people beneath her tower.

A group of people setting up a stage and banners. She stood on the tip of her toes looking at them work. She waved seeing one of the workers staring at her.

Another lifeguard with green hair nudged her side. "Stop flirting Hana. We need to keep focus." His back arching as he stretched his his arms overhead.

She rolled her eyes taking a water bottle from the cooler. "Yeah right. I'm not always flirting with every cute girl I see. I know why you left me alone yesterday. That cute set of twins giving you the eye."

He sighed sitting down on the chair looking out into the ocean view. "Well, all I got out of it was losing money without a single phone number given to me."

She smacked him with the bottle before opening to drink. "Yeah, yeah. You should learn to be a gentleman. Now those guys can get numbers all the time."

She turned her attention back to the group working seeing the banners up. "We welcome our special guest, Lucio!" She smiled thinking of the DJ appearing in her neck of the woods.

A smack on her ass brought her back from her thoughts. She spun around seeing the her co-worker giving her famous smile. "Hey! Glad to see you didn't get me fired. Thanks for that."

"You're lucky I'm so nice. So where have you been?" Her buttock stinging from the smack. "I told the boss you'd be late from school...not like you'd show up for work on time anyway."

She shook her head pulling sunglasses from her bag. "Thanks again. I still need a job to be able to have help, Hana." She opened up one of her screens typing away, making a new firewall.

"If you get paid so much for hacking, why do you need this job?" Hana sighed sitting in between them as the looked into the crowd. "You should be able to get good rest at home instead of being here."

"You have no idea what's its like being stuck at home all day. It's boring and I'll get fat from not moving around. Eating Doritos and Mountain Dew all day...am I lying?" Her smirked spreading across her lips.

"I don't just snack all day! I only do it when I game. That's why it's called gaming fuel." She smack Genji seeing the smirk from agreeing with the other co-worker. "It's not funny!"

"I never said it was funny! She started it!" He stopped his squirming seeing the group of good looking girls gathering around the stage. "I think I need to get down and get something cold."

Hana rolled her eyes seeing the equipment getting hooked up. "They're here for Lucio not you. They're groupies wanting to flirt with him or hook up. A bunch of bottom feeders if you ask me."

Genji got out of his seat making sure he was looking good. "I'm gonna grab a something to eat...do you want anything?" His movements showing his was warming to begin flexing.

"Are you kidding me? No lo puedo creer. Go ahead Romeo. I want one of those raspberry raspas from the truck, With crema." Olivia waved her hand at him to leave moving onto her next project.

"I'll take a coconut snowcone with crème too. Make them both large if they have them." Hana took out a bottle of sunscreen applying it onto her skin. Her sigh of relief smiling the fragrance of hibiscus and eucalyptus.

"You apply that stuff almost every two hours. Don't you think you can leave for a half the time you're here before doing it?" Her eyebrow raised glazing over at the younger woman. "It'll save you some money too."

"I can't, I burn easy. Plus, if I go home I'll never hear the end of it. I don't care about the tan, I just hate having to deal with the pain from the burn." She made every inch was covered before seating down.

"Do whatever makes you happy. I don't care if you get darker than me or stay pasty. Yo no más quiero que no me digas mentiras." She looked over her glasses seeing their co-worker already talking to the girls. "Malcriado."

"What?" She glanced over at the direction of Olivia's stare. "That asshole. It's gonna be an hour before we get out snowcones." She groaned getting back up looking over at the crowds. "He's an idiot."

The crowd cheered loudly seeing the DJ approach the now finished stage. He waved happily getting to his station. He looked up seeing Hana giving a friendly wave.

Her cheeks began to darkened moving away her gaze to the large ocean in front of them. She sat back down looking at Olivia. The smug grin on her face shutting her system down. "Find someone cute?"

"He waved at me is all." She took out her her phone checking on the weather. "It's gonna be hot all day. Man, this sucks." She put it away looking for their co-worker. "Where the hell is Genji?"

"Beats me. He's taking his sweet time on those girls...who left him once the man of the hour showed up." She sat up looking rather startled. "¡Puta madré!"

Hana sat up looking around for any trouble. "What the hell? Is someone drowning?! Dying?!" She got up scanning the edge of the water for anything wrong.

She shook her head focusing on a man headed their way. Hana looked around until she saw a man with fire in his eyes. "Oh shit. You pissed off your dad...what did you do?"

"I hacked into the school system to give myself better grades and perfect attendance...oh, and I fakes his signature for a medical paper." She groaned burying her head in her hands.

The older man walked up the ramp of the tower glaring at her. "Do you have any idea what the hell you've done? You're so grounded." His arms crossed as his frown widened.

"Pero papá-" "Don't you dare!" He looked at Hana before glancing back at Olivia. "You can't pull shit like this and not expect to get into trouble."

Hana stayed still, afraid of of his furious gaze. Gabriel looked at her taking in a deep breath. "We need to talk about this...now." He moved down onto the sand.

"It sounds like your dad was pissed. You should probably talk to him." Olivia nodded getting out of her seat following him down.

Hana sat back down hearing the music next to her start. Lucio smiled as the small crowd increased by the minute. His enthusiasm make them dance with pure smiles.

She tapped her foot to the beat glancing at Olivia and her father. They argued with their speech increasing in speed. She glanced around seeing Genji still speaking with more girls.

She groaned staying in the shade of massive umbrella. The group becoming louder as the music continued with bumpin' groove to make them all dance together. She smiled seeing Lucio enjoying the happiness around him.

A huge squeal made her jump out of her seat. She saw a small group of people surrounding the water as a woman kept screaming. She looked for her workers seeing them still distracted with their own problems.

"Shit."

She grabbed her floats running down to the scene. She saw the woman dragging out a boy from the water unconscious. She helped him out performing CPR. They boy coughed harshly coming back.

The woman thanked her hugging the child tightly. Hana stood proudly about to leave when another scream could be heard.

"A kid was taken under the water!"

She ran towards the sounds of the woman pushing herself to get there as fast as she could. The bubbles could be seen in between the waves.

She jumped into the water swimming out to the spot of the bubbles. With her goggles on, she went underneath seeing the young boy struggling. His leg wrapped in an old net putting pressure on his shin.

She swam down into the where the net was untangling his leg setting him free. The boy panicked trying to surface. He kicked her in the face making her begin to sink.

They group cheered seeing the small child swim to safety. Lucio looked amongst the water not seeing the lifeguard. He began to worry as the boy made it on land with still no sign of her.

He left his station running into the water. He jumped in swimming out to where he last saw here. He held his breath going under. He moved through the water reaching out in all directions for her.

He brushed his hand against her arm feeling a rush of relief. He grabbed her arm dragging her up to the surface. He swam as best as he could holding her tightly against her body.

He swam out onto shore beginning compressions. He pleaded with her to breathe blowing air into her. He stopped seeing her coughing up water, awakening from her unconscious state. "You're okay!"

She sat up coughing up some more water, clearing her system. She looked around seeing the DJ kneeling at her side. "Wait..what happened?" She looked around her remembering what she was doing. "What happened to the kid?"

She spotted the child in the arms of his mother. The facial expressions were between relief and anger at herself for allowing this to happen. She smiled turning back to him. "Thank you."

He laughed patting her back gently. "Don't be hard on yourself. You risked your life to save his. You're a real hero." His smile made her blush as a shiver ran along her spine.

"Th-thanks. I think I'm okay." She pushed herself up as her co-workers rushed over to meet her. "Hana! Are you okay?!" She groaned seeing them not ready for a run at all.

"You guys really didn't grab anything to save me? I'm telling the boss about this." She dusted the sand off her body as the others panicked. "Tell the boss what?"

Their elder stood behind them arms crossed. Genji moved closer to her shaking nervously. "Fareeha! We were just making sure that Hana was okay." He gave his best smiled scared of her.

Hana moved passed him looking at her boss. "I almost drowned and they were too busy to help the two kids that I saved." She looked back them not feeling good about telling on them.

Fereeha took off her sunglasses looking down at the other two. "I'm going to talk to you both before the end of the day. Hana, if you want, you can take the rest of the day off?" She placed her hand on her shoulder looking worried.

"I'm okay. I just need to relax for a minute." She patted her arm walking passed her. She looked around seeing Lucio still standing by the spot he rescued her. She moved towards him seeing the water dropping off his hair.

He smiled walking towards her feeling better." I see your boss is someone not to mess with. I'm glad you're doing okay." His hands squeezing the water out of his hair.

"Yeah, thanks again. I never thought I'd ever get to meet you. I'm uh, big fan." She smiled hiding the nervousness in her stomach. "I love your music."

"Would you like a shirt or something? It's the least I could do." His features lit up making the ends of her ears turn pink. He motioned over at his set-up ready for her request.

"Oh I can't do that to you. You saved my life. I need to do something for you." She raises her hands wanting to make the objectionable x with her arms. "I'm fine with just having met you."

They stared at each other having their hearts begin to beat almost at the same time. She let out a nervous giggle pointing to her small tower. "I should go."

"Oh, yeah. I don't want to keep you from your job. Just take care of yourself okay?" He waved goodbye walking back to the set-up.

She moved slowly to the tower watching him walk away. The tank top he wore clung to his skin still dripping. She fanned herself climbing back up to her chair.

The day went on with Fareeha punishing the other two with overtime. Hana relaxed as best she could with her boss at her side. Her shift soon ended with the last bit of people packing up to go home.

She came out of the small changing room wearing her day closes. She zipped up her jacket making sure she had everything on her.

"Hey."

Lucio stood behind her holding a folded shirt in his arms. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I brought you something." He handed it to her feeling his palms begin to sweat.

She took it carefully unfolding it. It looked like one of his posters or banners he had around the city. Across the bottom was his signature with a message of luck.

" This means a lot to me. Thank you so much."

She looked around not seeing a member of his team or even his manager. "You came alone? Isn't that a little bit dangerous?" She crossed one leg behind the other, leaning against the standing one.

"It's not as dangerous as you think. I just have to look out for the crazy people that might wanting to touch my body. Now that's scary." He laughed moving a bit closer.

They kept their eyes locked feeling the pressure of the tension between them. Lucio finally decided to break the silence." Would you like to join me for dinner? "

Hana smiled feeling like this was all a dream." Burgers and shakes sound good...are you asking me out on a date?" A small giggle escaped her moving a bit closer.

He held out his arm bowing his head. "I am. Would you go on a dinner date with me?" He held still waiting on an answer from her.

She took hold of having her knees weak with that stunning smile. With a nod and giggle, they made their way off the beach towards their date.


End file.
